Mais qui est-elle ?
by WhiteRabitt
Summary: Sakino Minakai entre au lycée Akadou ... Le prologue est à l'intérieur ! c'est une fanfiction avec OC ! ( vous l'aviez surement compris mais bon .). RenxOCxYamato
1. Chapter 1

_Gokusen ainsi que tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que Sakino Minakai qui est le personnage principal qui m'appartient. _

Mais qui est-elle ? 

PROLOGUE :

_Sakino Minakai entre au lycée Akadou pour sa dernière année. Mais c'est un lycée pour garçons ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour y enter ? Ce n'est pas tout ! Devinez dans quelle classe elle va tomber ? La tristement célèbre 3D, classe remplie de jeunes délinquants passant leurs temps à ce battre ! Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un hasard ? Qui est-elle vraiment ?_

_**P.S : Yamaguchi Kumiko ne sera surement pas présente au sein de fanfiction qui est centrée sur mon OC , Sakino Minakai . **__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gokusen**__** ainsi que tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que Sakino Minakai qui est le personnage principal qui m'appartient. **_

**Mais qui est-elle ? **

Chapitre Un

_Je me retrouvais encore une fois devant un nouveau lycée. Bien, cette fois-ci, ils sont innovés ce n'est plus un lycée pour filles, ni un lycée mixte c'est un lycée pour garçons … Mais je suis une fille. _

_C'est bizarre, hein ! Bon, après tout, j'ai l'habitude. Et c'est avec cette pensée (magnifiquement intelligente, n'est pas ?) que je me mis en marche pour un nouveau départ … Encore … _

_Alors, il faut que je trouve le Kyoto ou quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, qui pourrait me dire où je dois allez ! Dans quelle classe aussi, tient, pendant qu'il y est ! Je m'avançais dans les couloirs et trouva à peu près se que je cherchais, un panneau en haut d'une porte coulissante d'un gris morne, qui indiquait la salle des professeurs. _

_A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit interrompant mes pensées. _

_La personne qui se tenait devant moi était …Vraiment très laide. _

_Un homme d'environ 40 ans était entrain de me fixer de ses gros yeux globuleux se demandant, je le suppose, se que je faisais là. Il ressemblait à un singe. _

_Le macaque s'éclaircit la gorge et me dit : _

_« Excuser-moi, mais qui êtes vous et que faite vous dans cet établissement, je vous signal, que c'est un lycée strictement réservés aux garçons et … _

_Je suis Sukino Minakai, la nouvelle et l'unique fille de ce lycée. Le coupais-je. » _

_La lumière se fit dans son esprit. _

_« Ah oui ! Mais … C'est aujourd'hui que vous deviez arriver ? _

_Vous ne savez même pas quand votre seule étudiante arrive ?_

_Bien sur que si, c'était pour être sur, voyons ! » _

_Je ne répondis pas, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. , n'est pas ? _

_Face de singe me regarda de bas en haut, curieux. _

_Il devait être plutôt surpris, mes parents, avaient fait un don très généreux a l'école pour que je puisse y étudier. _

_Disons que, ce lycée de garçons n'était pas vraiment n'était pas vraiment ce que mes parents voulaient pour moi mais ils n'avaient pas eux le choix. J'avais été renvoyée de tellement d'écoles, que les seules que je n'avais pas faites sont soit des écoles de garçons soit elles ne veulent pas m'acceptées. _

_Que voulez-vous, la réputation que je m'étais construite n'était pas très reluisante. _

_En tout cas, le macaque ne m'imaginait surement pas comme cela : Un petit corps mince de long cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches par-ci par-là une jupe écossaise avec des chaînes qui pendouilles sur mon coté droit des collants noirs troués des randgers et une lanière de cuir avec une petite croix en argent. Mais ce qui a du le surprendre le plus, c'est mes yeux vairons, mon œil droit est bleue et mon œil gauche est vert. Somme toute, je devais avoir l'air d'une rebelle. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai après tout. _

_« Bien, suis-moi ! Je vais te monter ta classe. »_

_Je le suivais par les couloirs et plus nous nous approchions du but plus on pouvait entendre des cris et des hurlements venant de la salle de classe. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte avec des tags, des caricatures dont une que je reconnue comme fidèle à face de singe, et des tatouages qu'on peut trouver dans les papiers de chewing-gum. _

_Un panneau en haut de la porte indiquait « 3D ». _

_Le Kyoto alias le macaque poussa un profond soupir, il avait l'air désespéré de devoir enter dans cette salle de classe que j'imaginais plus comme un zoo, au vu des bruits suspects qui y provenaient. _


End file.
